Animal Instincts
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: a series of drabbles about Kai and the Blitzkieg Boyz and how they react to animals. mainly Kai telling and demonstrating.
1. Of Nekos and nekojins

A/N: I just had some random ideas about Kai reacting to different animals. The chapters can be viewed as oneshots. That's the only reason I'm posting it. i'm really bad with updates. I have to have the creative juices flowing...They are in sequebtial order...I think...andd the prolougue isn't up yet cause I need to write the second part...hehehe...anyways!

Summary: a series of drabbles about Kai and the Blitzkieg Boyz and how they react to animals. mainly Kai telling and demonstrating.

Warning: ooc...I guess...or is it just Kai being more open? We all know he likes cats...what about other animals? Umm...rating may change...if I incorporate swear words...

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.

* * *

Of Nekos and Neko-jins

The cat puffed up, arching its back and hissing at the advancing blonde who immediately froze.

"Retreat Max, the unknown party is clearly hostile," joked Michael. Most of the bladers had watched in amusement as Max had attempted to stroke the cat.

No-one was quite sure how, but the cat had become cornered and was presently surrounded by bladers from all the different teams. They were currently staying in a campground up in the mountains. The cat had been popping in and out the last few days, but no-one had gotten close to her.

"Here, let me show you how animals respond to a _female's_ touch," boasted Mariah. "Move aside!" The other bladers willingly let her through.

The pink-haired girl carefully and slowly advanced towards the cat. She kept murmuring soothing sounds underneath her breath, hoping to calm the cat. It worked to an certain extent. The back came down, and the cat returned to normal size. But Mariah could tell that the cat was still tense. The girl slowly stretched out her hand, letting the cat sniff her fingers. The cat did so, then sat down, accepting the presence of the pink-haired girl.

There was a round of applause. The cat leapt to it's feet, but didn't advance, She simply stood still in the circle of humans.

Rei cautiously approached and the cat sniffed his fingers. She did display any signs of hostility, but like Mariah, the cat simply chose to accept, then ignore their presence.

"So," commented Kenny. "I guess you showed us how a _cat_ reacts to a _neko-jin's_ touch."

The bladers burst out laughing and Mariah blushed.

"What's going on here?"

The bladers turned to see Kai standing there, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Kai!" squeaked Tyson. "Why are you here?"

"You lot were making such a racket; you broke my concentration" Kai responded coolly.

"What were you concentrating on?" asked Robert with interest.

"Meditation" replied Kai in a dismissive tone. "So, what's all the fuss about?"

The teens parted ranks to allow Kai to see the cat and the two neko-jins crouched over it.

"It's just this cat Kai," said Mariah. She knew Kai wouldn't be interested in it. "She-"

The cat, seeing an opening dashed towards it, cutting Mariah's explanation short. Everyone was shocked beyond words when, instead of slowing down, the cat actually sped up and leapt upwards towards Kai…who easily caught her in his arms. The two-toned bluenette then proceeded to lift the cat up to his shoulder. The cat responded by draping itself around his neck, looking comically similar to Kai's scarf…which he hadn't been wearing.

"What about this cat?" asked Kai absently as he stoked the creature's head.

"-refuses to let anyone but the neko-jins near her…" Mariah finished lamely.

The others were too shocked to speak. Kai, _Kai_, the Ice-King, the fire-prince, the leave-me-alone-and-get-the-hell-out-of-my-way-or-I'll-kick-your-ass Kai…had just petted a cat! Tyson fainted.

"How…" began Rei. He couldn't continue.

"I like cats. They tend to like me."

_Bump. Bump. Bump._

Three more bladers fainted. A frown crossed Kai's face. He was still stroking the cat and those nearest him could hear the previous aloof creature purring.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Kai…" said Rick slowly. "You're asking what's wrong…you have a live, purring cat wound around your neck – voluntarily – and you just admitted you like cats." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"…and this is strange because…" Rick slapped his forehead.

"This from the teen that avoids everything alive! Are you aware that that cat refused to go near Brooklyn!" Kai simply shrugged.

"I usually feed her. That's probably what she wants now." Having said that, he turned around and walked a few steps.

"If it helps at all," he announced, still with his back to the assembly, "I'm half Chinese. My mother was a neko-jin."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The four neko-jins fainted. The rest just stood and stared, their mouths open.

"Guess it didn't help." Kai confided to the cat. The cat simply purred louder and nuzzled Kai's cheek. At this, two more bladers fainted. One of them being Brooklyn.

* * *

A/N:I just realized I have never been so random before...scary thought...seeing as my other fics have some blood and gore and torture and death in them...i'm scaring myself...please tell me what you think. and if I shouls continue. I have all but the beginning of chapter two and an outline for chapter three. Still unsure if I should post them. They're as random as this one. Just ideas that popped into my head the night (about midnight) before my three hour English exam...yeah...

Flames are most definitely waslcom, as is cc and pretty much anything. Pick a blader and an animal and I'll try and write a fic! (no mythical beasts or I'll stick them in "Fable of the Pheonix which may change it's name if I write more chapters...unrelated...)


	2. Of Dogs and Wolves

A/N: WOW. I was checking my stats and WOW. Some of you like it so much you put it on favs! And everyone wanted me to continue…so I'm back!

Can't remember who said bear…but I'm going to incorporate that idea with one that ElementalGypsy gave me…I'm really quite proud of the idea. Unfortunately, I want to write another 3 chapter before getting to this idea. Please stick around to find out what it is (they'll more than likely be more humorous…)

Quite a few people asked for Rei and a dog. Just wanted to remind you guys that this is a Blitzkrieg Boys centered fic. Having said that, this chapter includes a dog and Rei…I like their reactions…

Summary: a series of drabbles about Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boyz and how they react to animals. Mainly Kai telling and demonstrating.

Warning: ooc...I guess...or is it just Kai being more open? We all know he likes cats...what about other animals? Umm...rating may change...if I incorporate swear words...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters. **Nor do I own the name Moony. I read it in someone's fic (KaixTala) but I can't remember the name or author. If you know who it is, please tell me so I can credit it. (not sure if the full name was moonbeam…I think it was…)**

Of Dogs and Wolves

Start: dog running around. Neko-jins leap to safety just as Kai comes on the scene. He ignores Rei's warning cries from a tree above him. He whistles a few notes, calls the dog to him. He tells off dog, dog whines, Kai 'forgives' him and begins to pet him. Bladers creep back and are astonished at the sight.

"Grr….WOOF, WOOF, WOOF!"

"AHHH!"

"HELP!"

"GET AWAY!"

"HAHAHA!"

Ok, you must be wondering what the hell is happening. It's actually very simple. The campsite that they bladers were at was one of many small one in the area. They varied in size and could hold from 20 to 50. the bladers were in a mid-sized one. The pint of this explanation is that the campsite nearest them currently housed several families. And one had a dog. Dogs don't get along with cats. Neko-jins are part cat. So we're back to the neko-jins screaming in terror – with Rick sniggering unmercifully.…

"Come on down guys, he's not going to attack you or an-"

"Grr…"

"…never mind…nice doggie…nice doggie, you don't wan to…ahh!"

Yes, it appears that the Chinese teens weren't the only ones afraid of the dog. It seems that the 'nice doggie' wasn't too fond of red-headed Scots either. Now, you may ask, where was Brooklyn? The animal lover? Well, here was there too. He liked dogs. Mostly Yorkshire terriers, Jack Russells and the occasional miniature poodle. He wasn't overly fond of large dogs. Especially when said dog looked like a cross between an Alsatian, Husky and Great Dane. Actually, it looked like a giant wolf…

And then Kai came strolling up. Like the other day, he was disturbed by all the screams, cries and wails of horror. He observed the scene with an amused smirk. Heck, if he was a normal person, he would be rolling around the ground in fits of hysterical laughter.

The four scaredy-cat (no pun intended) were not to be seen…thought they were definitely _heard_… The rest of the bladers were huddled together about 15m away. The dog was between Kai and the bladers. Kai shook his head.

"What is going on?" he sounded really annoyed. Though he may have been hiding is amusement.

"Kai! Why are you here?" A raised eyebrow to Tyson's question.

"The same reason as yesterday."

"…we ruined your meditation again?" asked Garland in guilt. A hard look was his answer.

"Does this ruckus have anything to do with the crossbreed you're cowering in front of?"

"Kai! Look out!" Kai looked around for Rei. Both eyebrows shot up when he saw where he was.

"Why should I…look out?"

"Because! There's an angry dog down there ready to charge!" Kai discreetly bit down on his lip. Then he whistled

The dog perked up its ears and turned round. It walked up to the bluenette. Said bluenette knelt down and looked it in the eyes. no-one dared to make a noise. Some barely dared to breathe. Kai had a gentle hold on the dog's snout. Dog and boy sat, staring eye to eye for what seemed like eternity…which, in reality was only 30 seconds. The dog ducked it's head and Kai ruffled its ears, his expression relaxing.

"But…but…I thought you liked _cats!_" Tyson protested.

"I do," Kai replied, still petting the dog. "They're my favourite animals."

"So how can you calm that vicious brute with a single look?" Mariah practically howled from her perch up in a tree: Sitka Spruce to be exact

"He's not a brute, nor is he vicious" Kai reprimanded. The dog ducked its head again so Kai could scratch his ears. Kai obliged. "I live with Tala."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rei demanded he was perched in a beautiful specimen of a Douglass Fir.

"Tala's bit-beast Wolborg is a wolf," Kai reminded them. "Tala loves wolves as much as you love cats."

"So?" yelled Kevin, in the same tree as Mariah, but slightly higher. Kai sighed.

"In Russia, it isn't strange to find abandoned wolf cubs. They either wander away and get lost; or the Mother and Father die, leaving the cubs to freeze. That happened to Moony."

"Who's Moony?" asked Lee suspiciously. He was in yet another tree. This one looked like an Alpine Fir…The three formed a neat triangle with Kai and the dog in the middle. The dog in question was now comfortably laying down on its front, content with the attention it was receiving from the Breakers' captain. Kai looked up briefly, then went back to fussing over the dog. Brooklyn watched in fascination.

"Moony is Tala's pet. He's a wolf-cub. His parents were gone and the rest of his litter were frozen – dead. Tal and I found him when we were walking through the forest one night. He was howling for his deceased family. And for himself." Everyone was surprised at this news. It seemed that Kai wasn't the only one on the hard-core Russian team with a soft spot for animals.

"Let me get this straight," said Max, holding up a hand and counting the points on his fingers. "You heard a wolf howling…and went to investigate? Why?"  
"We live in Russia," answered Kai dryly. "We can tell the difference between a wolf-cub and a grown wolf. And we can also tell when they're hunting something down, singing to the moon, or lamenting their fate." Brooklyn sighed. It sounded so poetic.

"Okay…" continued Max. "So you found a wolf-cub that was starving and freezing…and brought it home, fed it, warmed it and let it live in your house?" Kai nodded.

"Tala would never leave a wolf uncared for. To him, it's worse than leaving a person in the snow."

"I bet," Rei muttered under his breath. Raising hic voice he addressed Kai. "The wolf was alright with you liking cats?" Kai raised an eyebrow at this.

"The cat slept on my bed. Moony slept with Tala. That was the only time they avoided each other. Midnight helped us care for Moony when he was sick. She mothered him and cuddled up to him for warmth. Thy still do. Old habits die hard. They get along fine."

"You have a cat?" Kai placed his head in his hands. The dog looked up and nudged him. Kai straightened up again.

"Yes, I have a cat. Just like Tal won't leave a wolf to die, I won't leave a cat. Midnight was crawling along the ditch of the road with a broken leg. I refused to let her fend for herself in that condition! What do you think I am? Heartless?" The bladers decided not to answer that. Kai stood up.

"If you've finished interrogating me, I'll take this fellow back to camp. He looks well taken care of so I'm sure he has an owner."

"Just a minute Kai!" called Kenny. "You say you've taken care of wolves before, and I believe you, but how does that have to relate to dogs?" Kai threw a glance back at the small blade technician.

"I thought you of all people would know Chief. Dogs are 99 wolf. And that's normal dogs." The bluenette began walking away, the dog following obediently at his heels. They were soon stopped once again, this time by Brooklyn.

"Kai…why was the wolf-cub named Moony?" Kai didn't turn around so the other teens couldn't see his fond smile. But Rei did.

"He loves to play at night. Especially when it's cloudy, he runs to and fro between patches of light. Sometimes we'd turn off the lights and position the blinds so the moonlight would fall into the room in bars. Moony's full name is moonbeam. Tala named him." The boy and the dog disappeared into the trees.

Several minutes passed, then the neko-jins climbed out of their respective trees.

"Well," Kenny broke the silence. "I guess the saying is true. You really do learn something new everyday."

"Yeah," agreed Rei. "First Kai and cats, now Tala and wolves, what's next?"

"Totally, this vacation is turning into a string of heart attacks," observed Emily. "I wonder how much more I can take?"

"I don't know guys," commented Brooklyn. He had a small, secretive smile on his face. Different from his usual, vacant look. "I like learning about the different sides of Kai. And the Blitzkrieg Boys. They become more real." The ginger-haired teen ran after Kai. No doubt to fuss over the dog back at the campsite.

There was a moment of silence.

"True," stated Rick, "apart from the more human part. Personally, I think they become scarier." The bladers chuckled.

"Well, come on, we have to go." Announced Garland. "Pick up Tyson and Johnny and let's head back to camp."

Ahead, unknown to the others, a crimson-eyed boy had heard every word with his alarmingly precise hearing. The dog beside him matched the smirk formed on the pale lips.

"I wonder how they would react to Bryan's friend."

A/N: So yeah…how did you like it? Please tell. Remember, any comment is welcome! (even ones barely related to the fic winks) Sorry, the chapter turned out to be long…quite long…hadn't anticipated that. It was probably the story within the story. The next one shouldn't be that long…or at least I hope not…but what do I know? I'm just the author!

I probably won't post or check anything for the next week…and may not answer to reviews. Damn exams coming up…4 (all in three days…close together. Cry for me. I have Bio at 3:30…then Sociology at 7…I _finish_ until 9:30…what did I ever do to deserve this! cries And If anyone asks why I wrote this instead of studying…I was on the bus. And bored.

Till the 20th! (If I survive…)


	3. AN: short note

**A/N**: Sorry!

**Summary**: This fic will be updated again between the 20th of December and the New Year. Not before. Thank you for your patience

Warning: Ranting and raving, please skip to the end

Disclaimer: Yes! Finally I own something! All thoughts, pitiful excuses and pathetic whining belongs to me!

I will now proceed to rant and rave and give poor excuses, **please read the type in bold as it actually is important. Scroll down to the end.**

First off: **I WILL CONTINUE this fic **I'm just a little short on inspiration. I have spot notes on the other bladers and animals, some of which are from you guys. when I say notes, I really mean a few short sentences outlining the beginning of an idea... As I am unemployed, I will be doing this while others are working hard for well-earned money...during the Chistmas break. SO, **hopefully the next post will be between Dec 20th and the new year.**

**Time is hard to come by**. I have six courses, four of which are lab courses, one scheduled outside of classes, two with scheduled class times, and one unsceduled outside of classes. They take up a fair chunk of time. As do the assignments and homework from the other two. And studying for finals. Yes, Just when I thought mids were over and done with, the second round comes up. Which is now...when I'm done with these current tests, it's time for finals. My last final is on the 19th of December.

I take two buses, and while the second one is less packed (I get on when it's empty and get off when it's empty ) it's also shorter. And when the bus is full to almost literally bursting, there's not a lot of elbow room...And I've taken to sleeping on the buses too, so less time to write.

Here's how my day went: Missed the first bus so my Mother had to give me a lift to the centre. Almost missed my first stop and DID my miss my second stop today. then missed the next bus back and since I'm a directionally challenged idiot who's useless without a map, I ended up waiting at the bus stop for 20 mins. When the temperature was minus 1. Without gloves because I forgot which bag I had put them in. And with a rain-jacket since I foolishly assumed that I wasn't going to be waiting at any bus stop that long. Then I missed my Chem lab cos I was studying for Math. Then I almost missed my bus cos the tranfer was late. Then I skipped English, but the Library closed so I couldn't print out my paper and had to ask a friend to hand it in since I'm at a different campus. And tomorrow I'll leave the house at 7 and won't get back till 10:30...if the buses come on time...14 hours of school...oh joy...

Okay, I'm done! Two pieces of randomness that I picked up from other people and fics:

**I died in a car crash and left my sanity behind with a tricycle**

**Anatidaephobia: The fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you**


End file.
